Homework
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: Well, I had homework, so I thought "Why not?" A drabble for each Danny Phantom episode, each exactly 100 words long. It's going to be tough, but I think I can do it. 6/3/13: blaaaagh
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm doing a challenge because I wanted in.**

**A drabble for every single Danny Phantom episode, exactly 100 words long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**Only one for each episode.**

**It doesn't have to take place during the episode; it can be something related to it or a character's view of it.**

**Each one can only be 100 words long, no more, no less. Author's Notes don't count.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why am I doing this? Because I wanted to do my homework. Even though I don't have to do this many...<strong>

**xD**

**Ok, it's mostly because I'm not sure what to do next for my other fanfic, Weapon. I'm basically just writing this to take a break from it, sorry to anybody who was waiting for the next chapter. I wrote some of it, but I just got to this part where I have no idea what to do.**

**So, enjoy.**

**~Lightning***


	2. Mystery Meat

**Well, here's the first one, for the first episode, Mystery Meat. It doesn't really take place during it; this one takes place after it.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the piece of meat in front of me. After the incident yesterday I'm not so inclined to eat meat... Maybe I could be a vegan. I turned to Sam to tell her about this...<p>

When I saw her eating a piece of toast... with grass on it.

Seriously, grass.

GRASS.

Ew. Not going to be a vegetarian.

I turned to Tucker, to see him ripping fighting one of those meat monsters.

Okay, being a carnivore's out.

Maybe I should just stick to being an omnivore.

Actually, I would have to be one if I wanted to live.


	3. Parental Bonding

**This is from Dora's point of view in Parental Bonding. She was the dragon that came out of the Fenton portal in the beginning, just to let you know.**

* * *

><p>Why couldn't I go to the ball? All I wanted was to go to the ball, but my mother wouldn't let me! She always sided with my horrid brother, Aragon, but she never paid attention to me!<p>

The halfa practically invited me to the human world, and I thought that I could go to a human ball, but did he let me? No!

I got there and found one of his friends, but he didn't wish to go with me!

A thought occurred to me. The Ghost ball and the human balls were off limits... but what about my own?


	4. One of a Kind

**Danny's point of view during the part where Dash falls into his trap in One of a Kind.**

* * *

><p>I was about to open my locker, but then I remembered something. Skulker's traps were even hidden in my milk cartons, for Pete's sake!<p>

"Hey Dash?" I got the desired response. He turned to look at me and scowled.

"I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker... can you open it for me?"

"Out of the way, loser."

He shoved me out of the way and opened it... and was blasted by an ectoplasmic blue gel, another one of Skulker's traps, sticking him to the opposite wall.

I smiled evilly.

Revenge really _was_ sweet, like they said it was.


	5. Splitting Images

I had power. I could feel it coursing through my body, charging every single ectoplasmic cell in me.

Who could possibly resist this? The ghost child certainly didn't need it, the goth didn't need it, but I certainly did.

This power... I was so weak before finding this... but now I felt all powerful! I could cleanse the world of all those horrible, horrible people...

I took a deep breath, about to scream who I was, and what I stood for to the heavens.

"Ha HA! I AM NO LONGER THE BOX GHOST! I AM NOW THE MECHANICAL FROG GHOST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I tried to make it sound like it was Poindexter... Did I do it right?<strong>


	6. What You Want

**This takes place during what you want. Tucker's fighting with the ghost that overshadowed him.**

* * *

><p><em>Kill him.<em>

What? Why? He's my best friend!

_Friends don't flaunt their power in front of their friends. Friends don't stop you from doing what you deserve to do. Is he really your friend?_

No... Danny was just helping people! He wasn't showing off, was he?

_Was he helping anyone at all when he used his ghost powers to play a prank of Dash? Was he helping anyone when he uses his powers openly in front of you just to do things?_

I... I don't know!

_He is a menace. He possessed you._

No... no... _**Yes. **__**Danny **__**Phantom **__**must **__**die.**_


	7. Bitter Reunions

**Vlad's POV in Bitter Reunions.**

* * *

><p>I scowled. That little ghost brat had decided to show up in my mansion and tried to cram me (well, Plasmius, anyway) into that thermos of his, but I showed him! But weak as he was, he was powerful for a new ghost- I needed to kill him, before he became strong enough to defeat me, and I had no doubt he would be.<p>

I phased through the wall...

Just in time to see two rings encircle the ghost. I raised my eyebrow. Certainly there couldn't be...?

He transformed into Daniel Fenton.

If I had a heart, it would've stopped.


	8. Prisoners of Love

**Wow, I didn't know so many people would like my homework. I know I don't need to do this many, but I'm stubborn. :P**

**But I was pretty surprised when I found about 12 emails telling me about either a review or a favorite to this thing!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the law in my book that I hadn't even known was there.<p>

_Rule 8373814: Humans are exempt from all rules in the Ghost Zone._

... Why was that law even in here in the first place? Back then, there was no such thing as a halfa, and now there was one... a _lawbreaking_ halfa! He was half human, and humans were exempt from all ghost laws... so what do I do now? I prepared a letter, wincing when I finished it.

Wait... I took out my pen and wrote in the book

_Rule 924141829356: Halfas are illegal._

* * *

><p><strong>sapphireswimming: Thanks for reviewing! I really, really, <em>really<em> appreciate the fact that you took the time to review each one of them! And I'm glad to know that they're good. C: So thanks again!**

**Casera Phantom: Thanks! Nice to know someone else likes it!**

**I made the numbers big to show how much Walker likes his rules.**


	9. My Brother's Keeper

**WARNING. Blood. If you don't like it, then read another one. This one's dark and stuff. It takes place during My Brother's Keeper, before Danny is as happy. You know, after Spectra sucks all the happiness out of everyone in the school except for Jazz.**

* * *

><p>Freak.<p>

Loser.

Monster.

I am all of those things. It hurts so much... but no one really cares about me. I can do all of this if I want, hurting someone. So I take the blade and cut the skin. I see the red blood dripping from my trusty knife, and I laugh. No one cares if I hurt people. It's all ghosts do, my parents say. So I cause pain.

They will care after this.

The blood is dripping down, staining the floor crimson red. I smile.

I cut myself again. And again.

Just make the pain go away...


	10. Shades of Gray

**Valerie's POV in Shades of Gray.**

* * *

><p>Stupid Phantom, and his little green ghost dog too.<p>

Wait, that sounded really weird.

But I hated Phantom. He ruined my life, and he'll pay for it... with his pathetic afterlife. _Phantom..._ the name left a bitter taste in my mouth even though I only thought it.

Pretending that one of the cardboard cutouts that I painted ectoplasmic green, like ghosts were Phantom, I shot it, blowing a smoking hole straight through it, hitting the wall. Oops. That was what I was going to do when I caught that filthy waste of ectoplasm... if only he weren't so darn cute...!


	11. Fanning the Flames

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Everyone was chanting one name: Ember McLain's name. My flaming blue hair became even brighter and burned higher, and that drove the crowd crazy... in the good way, of course. They thought they were only really cool, realistic special effects, but I knew better.

It was my hair, after all.

"You will remember my name!" I sang, waiting for the power to come.

My hair flared up even more... and set the screen on fire when the ghost kid sent me flying into the screen.

Whoops. I forgot that my hair was actual ghost fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wondered why Ember's hair set things on fire in Pirate Radio and not in Fanning the Flames...<strong>


	12. Teacher of the Year

... In all honestly, I wasn't actually in the dress voluntarily, no matter what you may think.

Someone somehow put me in a dress and I ended up in that ridiculous pose. I don't know what happened, and I just found a note on my desk with the picture right next to it.

_Dear Edward Lancer,_

_I know this is odd, but please, just keep the picture. It's going to help you._

_-CW_

And it did, surprisingly. But to this day, I still wonder what CW stands for.

Clockwork smiled at the scene. Everything was as it should have been...

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft. I had fun with this one.<strong>

**Basically, Clockwork looks into the future, and decided to 'help' the students out a bit.**


	13. 13

**I was thinking 'Maybe they've done this before' when I watched the episode.**

* * *

><p>Okay, this wasn't the first time Kitty needed a new host. No biggie...<p>

It was more like the twentieth.

Sarah, Elizabeth, Lily, Luna, and most recently, Lillian. I have no clue why she chose three people whose names started with L in a row.

Kitty was a parasite. She took over a human's body, killing the human. But no harm done, right? They weren't using the body for anything special, were they? And Kitty really did need the body...

_"Hurry up Johnny!"_

And of course, she wouldn't be on my finger screaming at me so much.

That was a plus.


	14. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Danny punched at Technus's armor, and was surprised at the noises that made.

He tried again.

This time, humming along with it, he actually paid attention.

"Hey, that's actually pretty catchy. Maybe I could make it my theme..."

BLAM!

"Ow... Hey, you never let me finish my sentence!"

A foot to the face was the response.

A few weeks later, the song 'Phantom' became the most popular ringtone in Amity Park, the creator of it being Danny Fenton.

The 'cool crowd' very sorely regretted letting the 'nerd' go, who was now someone everyone in Amity Park knew.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't notice, when Danny is punching Technus, the sounds made were the theme song sped up.<strong>


	15. Public Enemies

**I have absolutely no idea how long this has been sitting around my hard drive, but from the looks of it, it was a very long time.**

* * *

><p>I examined the man. This was going to be risky, but I had to do it. My eyes turned red, and sharp fangs appeared in my mouth. There were cracking sounds as I transformed into my wolf form. My black and green fur blended in perfectly with the dark woods, and I leapt at the defenceless man fangs bared, long claws outsretched...<p>

Only to be impaled on a silver spike directly in the heart. Everything went black.

I woke up on a floating rock, skies swirling green.

I looked at myself, and realized with horror...

I could no longer transform.

* * *

><p><strong>I mean, if ghosts exist, who's to say werewolves don't?<strong>


End file.
